


And Then He Met Him

by LaceeLasers



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexuality, Developing Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Gay, Love, M/M, POV Third Person, Septiplier - Freeform, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Content, Smut but not too much, Swearing, Sweet/Hot, They're not youtubers, angsty, bicurious, cute I guess, loner!Jack, punk!Mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceeLasers/pseuds/LaceeLasers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack was just a perfectly normal guy who moved to a new city filled with new possibilities, new adventures, and new people. His life was going just as he thought it would: normal, safe, and ordinary.</p><p>And then he met him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then He Met Him

**Author's Note:**

> Hai guys! :3 This idea popped into my head and I felt really motivated to write it. I hope it comes out as good as I want it to. If you guys enjoy and get excited for more, please be patient with me this month. Exams are coming up and I'm kind of stressed out so chapters won't be coming out ASAP, but I will try to write as much as I can for you guys. Cause you deserve it :)
> 
> Again, hope you enjoy!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This fic is in no way associated with Markiplier or Jacksepticeye. It is purely and completely fan work.

Jack's eyes fluttered open at the sound of his alarm clock blaring off. The sunlight glared through his transparent green curtains and hit him square in the face. He squinted and turned off his alarm, yawning. He scratched his beard coated chin, a thing he often does, and stretches his arms, waking the rest of his body up. The first thing he always needs in the mornings is coffee. It's like air to him. Without it, there's no way he could function properly. He slipped on his badger slippers and headed out to the kitchen.

Turning on the kettle, he leans back against the counter, looking around his new apartment. It wasn't the perfect place, but it wasn't the worst place either. It was cute and small. Perfect for a 21 year old guy living alone. He lived on the second floor of the apartment building. Thankfully it wasn't too high off the ground as he was terrified of heights. He sighed to himself as the anxiety inside of him began to build up. Today was the first day of his new job: a cashier at Starbucks.

It wasn't ideal, no. But he figured if he was gonna work anywhere, it might as well be around something he loves. It was only temporary, just like the apartment was. He had just moved to L.A. from Ireland, hoping to do something big in the world. What exactly, he didn't know. At first he thought it was going to be music. Jack was a drummer, having used to be in a band. When that went south, Jack decided to start a whole new life in America. Maybe to get a record deal or something. But maybe something else was calling to him. He just didn't know what.

The sound of the whistling tea kettle interrupted his thoughts and he began to make his cup of black coffee. Coffee that only real men drink. He took his first sip of coffee goodness and started to get ready for his first day of work.

 

* * *

 

He walked into the store and immediately, the glorious smell of coffee hit his nostrils and he breathed the beautiful smell in deeply. _It feels like home._ He thought. He smiled to himself and walked passed the very few amount of customers and opened the "Employees Only" door with his new key. He immediately saw his new boss, who gave him a large smile. He was in his mid 40's, his hair obviously showing it. His eyes were a light shade of blue, and they looked quite happy. He had a comforting look to him, someone who looked like you could talk to. Jack warmed up to him easily.

"Hello, Jack!" his boss exclaims. Jack smiled at the warm welcoming. "Hey, boss." he chuckles.

"Oh there's no need for that. Call me Billy!" he grimaces. "Ready for your first day?" he asked. His voice was a little louder than what Jack was used to, but he was cool with it.

"Sure am." Jack says trying not to sound sarcastic.

"Alrighty then! Let me introduce you to the rest of your squad first." he proposed. He walked towards the rest of the crew with Jack following behind, him rolling his eyes. Did he really just say "squad"?

They walked towards the front counter and Jack stood closely behind his new boss, staring at his new "squad".

Billy pointed to a skinny girl with very long brown hair who looked like she had about a hundred tattoos. "That girl right there is Marzia. She's from Europe like you. Italy I believe. She's been working here for about a year and a half. She's really nice." Jack looked at her and nodded his head quietly. Billy then pointed towards a very tall guy with a blonde streak hiding in his dark brown hair. "That there is Arin. He's alright for a guy who's been here 2 years. Almost as long as me. Don't worry, he won't bite." Jack looked at his boss with a weird look. Billy began to look around the room for another person, who was nowhere to be found. "Now where is-"

His words were interrupted by the loud sound of the front door opening, revealing a man Jack was not expecting. He was about Jack's height, and looked about Jack's age, but he was FAR different from him. He had natural jet black hair on the sides but on top of his head he had a messy, fading blue mane that stood out like a sore thumb. Glasses shielded his dark brown eyes and he had a short, scruffy beard that covered some of his face. He wore mostly black, wearing a black leather jacket, black jeans, and black vans. He was wearing a dark grey t-shirt that was a little too tight for him, and he wore a silver chain with a charm that was hiding behind the fabric of the top. Jack looked up from his shirt and noticed that the man was looking at him with a strange look on his face. He gave a small smirk and Jack blinked in response.

"Mark, there you are. Late again I see." Billy exclaims walking towards him. Jack stood in place and continued to study Mark. He looked at the dirt stains and scratches on his pants, the shoelaces that were double-knotted, and the hair that was messy but in a oddly good way. He wasn't used to seeing "badass" guys like this. It was weird. He looked like he belonged in a motorcycle gang or something. Why was he working at a Starbucks?

"Jack, this is Mark." Jack heard his name and broke out of the slight trance, walking towards the two men. He stood beside his boss and in front of Mark. "Mark, this is Jack."

Mark looked Jack up and down with his small smirk still on his face. He then took one of his hands out from his pockets and it held out for Jack. "Hey." he says. Jack glances at his hand and takes it, shaking it. "Hi." he answers. Mark smiles at him as they let go and continues to stare into him, making Jack shift uncomfortably.

"Mark is usually either late, or not here. So don't expect to see him too much." Billy says giving Mark a smirk. "Hey it wasn't my fault! I had to get gas on the way here." Mark defended. "Excuses, excuses." Billy replies. "Tell you what, Jack. Why don't you work in the back room taking inventory with Mark, today? You can start using the register tomorrow. I want you to get a feel of this place before you jump right into it."

Jack's eyes slightly widen. Mark's smirk turns into a grin.

"Okay." Jack silently agrees. "Great! You can start immediately. Mark can take it from here. Have fun, boys!" Billy walks away towards his office, leaving Jack nervous and alone with Mark.  _Screw you, Billy._ Jack thinks to himself.

He looks at Mark and swallows harshly. Mark notices this and begins to talk.

"So you're the new guy, huh?"

Jack nods and sighs hoping to exhale some of his anxiety while he's at it. "Yep." he gives him a small smile in an effort to hide his nervousness. "That's me."

He didn't know why he was so tense. Maybe it was new job jitters, he was afraid he might screw up. Maybe it was meeting new people. He wasn't used to that. He knew that Mark's vibe made his heart race, for what reason, he didn't know. He mentally tried to calm himself down by biting his bottom lip. Mark notices this and quickly glances at his lips, unknowing to Jack, then looks back into Jack's eyes and smiles genuinely, licking his lips.

"Well, Billy seems to like ya, which is a good sign. So I'm sure you'll do just fine here." Jack smiles at that and relaxes a little. He looks down at his shoes as Mark begins to walk towards the inventory, leaving a trail of cinnamon-smelling cologne with a hint of leather and strawberries behind him. Jack breathes it in and blinks. Weird combination. "You comin'?" Mark asks.

Jack turns around and smiles. "Yeah." Mark mirrors the look and continues walking towards the back room, Jack following behind him.

This was going to be a weird day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that wasn't too terrible :s  
> I felt it was getting worse and worse as I went on lol  
> But don't worry, I am not abandoning this story. I promise :)
> 
> I love you guys.
> 
> ~ Lacee <3


End file.
